Amor Sangriento
by Anjiiel
Summary: Un accidente llega ser mas de que se suponia a tal grado que todo cambia y que al fin encuentra lo que andaba buscando sin esperaselo


Amor Sangriento...

_Después de una noche agitada en aquella estúpida reunión, el estaba loco por llegar a casa, Castiel el hombre que llevaba varios días tratando de desentrañar, lo acompañó hasta la puerta, le quitó las llaves de las manos y la abrió. El entró pero él no se movió, sino que estiró el brazo y coloco el manojo de llaves en su mano._

_- Buenas noches Dean - dijo con aquella voz que la hacía concebir las más locas fantasías._

"_Contrólate" se dijo a sí mismo._

_- ¿Una última copa? - le dijo mirándolo con coquetería_

_¿Qué le sucedía? Normalmente no se comportaba de aquel modo. Era una chico normal, pero bastante aburrido, y ciertamente no del tipo que va invitando a un casi desconocido a tomar una "última copa", sabiendo como sabía, las implicaciones de aquella invitación._

_Por su parte, Castiel luchaba desesperadamente por no hacer, lo que llevaba toda la noche queriendo hacer. En los tres días que llevaba conociéndola, Castiel había llegado a varias conclusiones. Dean era un chico hermoso, sensual y provocativo, y dudaba mucho que tuviese plena consciencia de ello. Lo deseaba, y ese deseo lo estaba enloqueciendo. Pero conocía sus limitaciones, y más aún, conocía su peligrosidad._

_Dean lo miraba expectante. Aquel hombre era el sueño de cualquier hombre. Alto, bien formado, cabello negro. Demasiado bien parecido, con unos ojos azules con destellos de un color indefinido por el borde, y emanaba de él la seguridad del hombre que se sabe atractivo y deseado. La sonrisa de Dean vaciló, sabía que él no poseía la belleza clásica aunque sabía que no era feo, probablemente no era del tipo de aquel sujeto. Con toda seguridad, y aunque no tenía idea de a qué se dedicaba, pero se respiraba la buena posición social, estaría acostumbrado a otra clase de chicos. Se preguntó entonces, por qué seguía frecuentándolo._

_En un principio creyó que la demandaría, porque se conocieron en una situación bastante anómala, que difícilmente podía pensar que terminaría en amistad. Dean, lo había arrollado con su coche. Afortunadamente, no le había causado ningún daño, pero se sintió terriblemente culpable y se ofreció a llevarlo a urgencias para que lo chequearan. El denegó el ofrecimiento, pero aceptó que lo condujera hasta donde se dirigía. Al parecer, y según averiguó Dean un poco más tarde, no era de la ciudad. De modo que se ofreció, en descargo por lo que había hecho, a servirle de guía mientras estuviese allí. _

_Castiel, seguía dudando en entrar, no porque no le gustase Dean, sino por lo que podía hacerle. Sin embargo, al ver la invitación en aquellos ojos, y la de esos labios que lo llevaban loco, se derrumbaron sus defensas. En el momento que Dean estaba a punto de darle las buenas noches, él dio un paso al frente y con mano segura, cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_Dean se quitó los zapatos, una vieja costumbre de su madre, que se negaba a soltar. Caminó hacia el mueble-bar y miró por encima del hombro._

_- ¿Qué te sirvo? - le preguntó_

_- Lo que tú tomes - le contestó él_

_En realidad le daba lo mismo, lo que en realidad quería, era lo que menos debería desear, al menos no de aquella dulce criatura. Pero no podía seguir luchando contra sus instintos. Aun a esa distancia, podía sentir su olor, escuchar su pulso y su necesidad aumentó en forma impresionante._

_- ¿No tienes miedo Dean? - le preguntó_

_- ¿De ti? - preguntó el volviéndose - ¿Por qué habría de temerte?_

_- No me conoces, por lo que sabes de mí, podría ser un asesino en serie - le dijo_

_El rio con aquella risa cristalina, que se le metía bajo la piel._

_- De acuerdo - le dijo acercándose con los vasos - es posible, pero a menos que el hacha que llevas, sea extraordinariamente pequeña, supongo que tendrás que usar entonces alguno de mis cuchillos de cocina, y la verdad no creo que ninguno sirva, no suelo cocinar. Además…_

_Pero no pudo continuar, él la asió por la cintura y el dejó caer los vasos. Castiel hundió la nariz en sus cabellos aspirando el olor a… ¿a qué? no lo sabía en realidad, pero era un olor floral exquisito. Lo miró un momento pensando que intentaría soltarse, pero no lo hizo. De modo que descendió sobre sus labios con avidez. Fue un beso avasallador y candente. Dean se sentía mareada. Fue largo, fue profundo, fue excitante. Sentía las manos de él recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo, mientras sus besos le robaban, hasta el último aliento. Aquel hombre estaba haciéndole el amor con un beso, y no tenía ninguna duda de estar próximo a alcanzar el orgasmo._

_Pero repentinamente él se apartó y le dio la espalda. Dean se quedó pegada a la pared, experimentado diversas y encontradas sensaciones. Por un lado, una gran alegría, ya que nunca había sentido algo semejante, pero al mismo tiempo una gran frustración, y un deseo irrefrenable de golpearlo por dejarla de esa manera. Pero todo esto cambió rápidamente a desolación, al ver que él se dirigía hacia la puerta. Quiso correr y sujetarlo, pero sus pies parecían pegados al piso._

_- Castiel… - logró articular después de mucho esfuerzo - ¿qué hay de malo conmigo?_

_Castiel se sintió furioso, consigo mismo y con él. Con él por no controlarse, y con el por su falta de juicio._

_- Por tu propio bien, déjame marchar - dijo sin volverse_

_- Pero… ¿por qué? - insistió el_

_Se volvió con la ira brillando en sus ojos, e Dean que había logrado comenzar a moverse, se detuvo en seco con los ojos muy abiertos._

_- ¡Maldita sea, niño! - le gritó - No soy lo que crees._

_Pero el seguía estupefacta._

_- Castiel… tus… - pero no logró concluir_

_- Sí - dijo él - no estás alucinando, soy un maldito vampiro._

_Y se llevó la mano a los labios, desde donde se deslizaba un delgado hilo de sangre, que él mismo se había hecho._

_- Eres… - intentó de nuevo - eres… no puede ser, eso es un mito, en realidad no existen._

_Su mente racional, hacía considerables esfuerzos por rescatarla de aquella locura._

_- Creo que acabas de comprobar, que eso no es del todo cierto - dijo él - Sí soy un vampiro, de carne y hueso, lo creas o no. Y por tu propio bien, es mejor que lo creas._

_Dean lo miró un momento, y se volvió hacia la biblioteca sin decir nada. Castiel estaba sorprendido, pensó que gritaría, se asustaría, hasta quizá que intentara atacarlo inútilmente. Pero aquella actitud de ligera sorpresa, lo descolocaba._

_- ¿Vas a matarme? - preguntó el sin detener su camino hacia la biblioteca empotrada en la pared opuesta._

_- Dean_

_- No sé, los vampiros matan para alimentarse ¿no?_

_- Dean _

_- Tengo ajo en algún lugar de la cocina - dijo - ¿me serviría de algo? o debo buscar una cruz o…_

_- ¡Dean!_

_Lo desesperaba que siguiera repitiendo las incoherencias, que a través de los siglos, habían sido esparcidas por el mundo, y aceptadas como verdades irrefutables. El se volvió con un libro en las manos, y luego se lo lanzó. Él lo atrapó y dando un rápido vistazo a la portada, comprobó que era un Best-Seller, que mitificaba a los de su raza. Lo lanzó con furia, hacia otro extremo de la habitación._

_- No somos eso, Dean- le dijo - Eso es fantasía, ficción. Cuentos para ilusos, y malos cuentos, debo agregar._

_- Entonces - dijo el con voz serena - No vas a matarme ¿verdad? - y comenzó a caminar hacia él - ¿Te contentarás con morderme?_

_El no lo podía creer. Normalmente era muy hábil en persuadir a sus víctimas, y ciertamente procuraba saciar sus necesidades, sin matar a nadie. Pero aquel niño, simplemente no tenía ningún instinto de conservación. Cuando estuvo frente a él, con una mano se apartó el cabello y expuso su cuello._

_- Adelante - le dijo - si no vas a matarme, creo que puedo complacerte._

_Él le aferró la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo. Pero cualquier cosa que quisiese decir, se perdió en su cerebro al sentirse atraído sin remedio hacia sus labios. Lo besó con furia al sentirse impotente ante su encanto. Su boca se deslizó por su mejilla._

_- Hueles a flores - dijo sin dejar de besarla - puedo sentir cada latido, puedo oler tu sangre, eres vital, eres ardiente - decía mientras continuaba con aquella torturante caricia._

_Dos necesidades de distinta naturaleza, pero igualmente intensas, estaban minando su resistencia. Y sin poderlo evitar, clavó sus colmillos en la yugular. Su sangre era dulce y cálida como todo él, y solo emitió un leve quejido, antes de entregarse a aquella sensación, que él sabía muy bien que podía semejar un intenso orgasmo. Cuando se separó de su piel, el se desvaneció en sus brazos, lo recostó en el sofá y acarició su rostro. Poco a poco fue recuperando el sentido._

_- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó - ¿Te duele?_

_- Solo un poco - dijo con voz soñador_

_El pasó la lengua por la pequeña herida. Su saliva tenía la propiedad de cicatrizarla y lo sabía._

_- Ha sido… - comenzó a decir el_

_- Lo sé._

_- Fue como si…_

_- Lo sé - repitió_

_- Ahora - dijo el mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Te irás?_

_El sonrió y acarició sus cabellos._

_- He saciado una necesidad, Dean - le dijo - Ahora necesito saciar mi deseo._

_Se apoderó de sus labios, sin encontrar resistencia. Exploró su cuerpo, sin pudor ni delicadeza. Con cada caricia arrancaba gemidos que aumentaban sin piedad su deseo. Desgarró su blusa, necesitaba el contacto directo con su piel._

_Su lengua se deleitó en la cima de su pecho, mientras sus manos descendían presurosas buscando un calor más intenso. El sin ninguna paciencia, abrió su camisa haciendo volar los botones en todas direcciones. Necesitaba tocarlo, y era una necesidad tan vital como la de respirar. Se sorprendió al sentirlo caliente, porque en su cerebro persistía el mito de eran seres fríos como la muerte. El se deshizo de los vaqueros y de la última prenda que lo separaba de aquel jardín de delicias. Con dedos hábiles y experimentados, invadió su interior, mientras su lengua hacía brotar chispas ardientes de aquel botón sonrosado que se ofrecía para su deleite. Dean estuvo a punto de desmayarse con aquel placer tan intenso, pero se sintió abandonado, cuando él se separó, pero en cuanto se encontró con sus ojos, supo sin lugar a dudas, que su deseo era tan feroz como nunca antes había sentido. El terminó de quitarse la ropa sin despegar los ojos de Dean, y sentía que el con su sola mirada lo poseía como nadie lo había hecho jamás. Por un momento se sintió indefenso y temió perder el control. El estiró los brazos y era una invitación a la que ni queriendo, habría podido resistirse. Descendió sobre su cuerpo, y cerró la boca sobre sus labios, apoderándose de nuevo de aquella dulzura que lo tenía atrapado. Dean sintió la dureza de su excitación, y se sintió poderoso, al menos por el momento aquel hombre le pertenecía, y pensaba disfrutarlo hasta el último momento. Lo acarició, lo besó, se extasió en cada rincón de aquel cuerpo, se bebió sus gemidos y la calidez de su aliento. Se supo dueño y señor, de su lujuria y su deseo. La abandonó el pensamiento y se perdió en sus besos. Cuando el gimió su nombre, el se hundió en su interior, y aquel vaivén enloquecido los arrastró en una espiral ascendente, compartiendo aquel deseo salvaje y tierno, primitivo y nuevo, brutal y cálido, todo al mismo tiempo. Y en aquel último instante, antes del clímax compartido, se declaró dueño y esclavo y cayeron luego al vacío._

_Cuando Castiel despertó, su primer impulso fue correr, normalmente una vez saciado su deseo, abandonaba rápidamente la escena, pero en aquella ocasión al verlo acercarse sonriente, supo que no había sido el, sino él quien había perdido por completo el juicio. Dean se lanzó en sus brazos, y él se sintió feliz ¿Feliz? Entonces si era posible, le era posible amar. Se dio cuenta que no solo le había transmitido su maldición, sino que su corazón, aquel órgano vital que un día dudó poseer, ahora le pertenecía al rubio y así sería sin ninguna duda, por toda la eternidad._


End file.
